


Young Volcanoes

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Being loud, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>…Taking the liberty to be really loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

“Off!” Mickey demanded and pulled on Ian’s tight jeans.

    Ian gave Mickey’s jeans the same treatment as they stumbled through the room. The Gallagher house was empty for once and Ian and Mickey wanted to make the most of it. With both their homes constantly being occupied they rarely had the liberty to be as loud as they wanted to be.

    Mickey hissed when Ian scraped his teeth over Mickey’s neck and along his collarbone. Mickey brought his arms around Ian’s waist after they had scrambled out of their jeans. He turned them and pushed so Ian fell onto the bed with Mickey on top of him. They shed their shirts and Ian groaned when Mickey pressed their pelvises together.

    “Fuck, Mickey,” Ian moaned and squeezed Mickey’s ass.

    Mickey grabbed the undersides of Ian’s thighs and pulled them up on each side of him so they could move together better. Ian kept on hand on Mickey’s ass while the other found Mickey’s hair. He pulled and made Mickey moan out loudly. He started sucking hickeys onto Ian’s neck and chest. He didn’t even notice that Ian had slicked up his fingers until he pressed the first against Mickey’s hole. Mickey bit down on Ian’s nipple, that he had just been circling with his tongue, and moaned.

    “No…wanna hear you Mick,” Ian panted and pulled Mickey up by his hair.

    Mickey grunted and kept thrusting against Ian as he fingered him open. He threw his head back and moaned open mouthed whenever Ian hit the right spot.

    “So hot, Mickey,” Ian said in awe and moaned with Mickey.

    Ian almost got lost in the view when he remembered that he didn’t just want to finger Mickey. He pulled his fingers out and flipped them over. He grabbed the condom from the bedside table, slipped it over his cock, and lubed himself up. He took Mickey’s legs and held them up with his arms. He lined up with Mickey’s hole and without hesitation he slammed in. Mickey’s back arched off of the mattress and he a strangled moan escaped his throat.

    “Fuuuck,” he moaned loudly and twisted his hands in the sheets.

    Ian grinned and pulled out before slamming back in. The same strangled noise escaped Mickey’s lips and he clenched making Ian moan with him. He wanted to do that over and over just to hear that noise from Mickey but he also wanted to fuck him into the mattress. He leaned forward and sat up on his calves, almost bending Mickey in half. And then he started pounding into him. Mickey arched and moaned with all he had as he tried to hold on to Ian’s back and neck. He gripped Ian’s hair and pulled every time he clenched around Ian making him curse and groan above him. Ian’s pace was unrelenting and when he finally found Mickey’s prostate Mickey cried out his name.

    “Fuuuuck, Ian!”

    His voice was high pitched, as it always was when Ian hit the right spot inside of him. And Ian loved the sound because it was so rare that he got to hear it, as they usually had to be quiet. He kept the angle and picked up his pace. Mickey’s nails were clawing at Ian’s back the same way Ian’s were clawing at Mickey’s thighs. Ian leaned up, bending Mickey even more, and going deeper.

    “Fuck, Mickey, fuck!” he groaned.

    The headboard was hitting against the wall and the bedsprings squeaked underneath them. But they didn’t even hear it over their own noises and their skin slapping together. Then Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock and started pumping him in rhythm with his thrust, at least as much as he managed. Mickey was writhing and moaning and then he clenched around Ian, his mouth falling open in a loud moan, and he came all over Ian’s hand and his own torso. Ian pressed his eyes together and leaned up as he felt the pressure of Mickey clenching around his cock. He came hard and pressed further into Mickey almost lifting Mickey’s back completely off the bed.

    “Fuuuuck,” Ian breathed out before slumping back down onto his calves.

    He ran his fingertips over Mickey’s red thighs. Mickey nodded and started to pull his legs down. Ian released them and placed soothing kisses on his thigh. His nails had left quite the scratches and dents, but he supposed his back didn’t look any better. When Mickey’s legs were lowered onto the mattress, Ian pulled out and took off the condom before throwing it into the waste basket. Then he slumped down on top of Mickey.

    “I’m surprised we didn’t break the wall,” Mickey whispered as he ran his hands through Ian’s hair.

    Ian laughed against his chest, which drained the last energy out of him before he drifted of to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated:) <3


End file.
